Part three of family secrets
by Writer36
Summary: I do not own these characters


**"Where have you been Rizzoli?" Jane dropped her bag on her desk and sat down with a groan, rubbing her forehead she closed her eyes trying to think if she saw Maura's car in the car park.**

**"I asked you a question," Sean said as he stood in front of Jane's desk.**

**"I have a headache, can this wait." Jane asked as she didn't move, not seeing Frost, Korsak, Frankie and Maura by the elevators listening she kept her head down thinking if maybe it was a bad idea to come in.**

**"I won't ask again," hearing him Jane got to her feet and in anger said.**

**"I've been sitting behind a screaming kid for the last hour, some bitch broke my nose and I lost my gun because I was stupid enough to hand it over. I thought maybe if I came here I could give you the damn files but screw you Sean, I'm going home."**

**"How the hell did you lose your gun Rizzoli?" Sean asked as Jane grabbed her bag and started towards the elevators.**

**"Detective Rizzoli?"**

**"What?" Jane asked as she turned around to see a man she knew as the pilot.**

**"Sorry about before, I found your gun and badge." The man said as he handed Jane a paper bag and before he walked off Jane said thank you which surprised Sean.**

**"I'm going home," Jane said in anger as she entered the elevator and went down to the first floor.**

**Leaving the station Jane jumped in her car and started her way home hoping for a long hot shower and a nap before she got yelled at by Sean who seemed to be angry with her already though as she didn't care she drove through Boston hoping Maura wasn't mad though wouldn't blame her if she was.**

**Getting home she quickly placed both books in the closet on the top shelf Jane then stripped from her clothes and jumped in the shower feeling the tension leave her shoulders, leaning against the cold tiles she closed her eyes hoping nobody ruined her plans to propose and hopefully hand the book over without it getting thrown at her head.**

**Getting dressed in a pair of sweats Jane lied down on the bed she shared with Maura and soon dozed off thinking if she should lie or tell the truth when Maura asked her where she's really been considering Angela probably told her she wasn't staying over.**

**Getting home late as her autopsy took longer than expected Maura removed her shoes and inside of looking around wondering where Jane was she quietly made her way up stairs to the master bedroom thinking Jane was asleep though as she came to a stop by the door she heard soft snoring and smiled as she guessed right, walking in quietly she removed her dress and slipped under the quilt beside Jane to see the hint of bruising around Jane's nose, full of worry she carefully bought her hand up and touched the bruising softly though regretfully when Jane groaned in her sleep.**

**"Hey baby," she heard Jane whisper as she stayed asleep, lying beside her Maura listened as Jane kept talking.**

**"Maura can't find out until her birthday, ok. She's going to be so pissed." Looking at her confused Maura went to say something when Jane spoke again.**

**"Hey Angela, how's your wife. Maura doesn't know a thing."**

**"Jane," Maura whispered poking Jane's shoulder, watching her stir Maura poked her again and again.**

**"Baby, stop it. I'm trying to sleep," Jane smiled as she lifted her head gently though left her eyes closed.**

**"Who's Angela?" Maura asked quietly.**

**"My mother," Jane moaned as she dropped her head and tried to go back to sleep not seeing the look Maura had on her face, snoring softly she had her head under her pillow thinking how Maura knew.**

**"Good night Jane," Maura whispered as she kissed her bare shoulder then went to snuggle up beside her, soon falling asleep to the sound of Jane's breathing.**

**Over the next week as Jane was getting ready for Maura's birthday preparing her proposal as she already booked a table at Maura's favourite restraint which she worked out was more than a month's pay though didn't care as she wanted the night to be special, going through the work she's been avoiding answering questions to where she went over the weekend and found it hard every time Maura or her ma surrounded her.**

**A day before Maura's birthday Jane woke up to the sound of her alarm clock and knocked it on the floor not wanting to get up but as she tried to go back to sleep she felt smooth fingers running up her stomach, opening her eyes she saw Maura smiling down at her so closing her eyes slightly she smiled.**

**"Hey gorgeous, good morning." Jane said with sleep in her voice.**

**"Good morning." Maura smiled as she had her bottom lip between her teeth which made her look like she wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to bring it up.**

**"What is it Mau?" Jane asked smiling as Maura kept moving her hand over Jane's stomach.**

**"I was thinking, maybe you wanted to do something tomorrow night." Maura asked coursing Jane to stare at her, trying not to show that she was surprised Jane shrugged her shoulders as she said.**

**"What for?"**

**"We could go to my favourite restraint and maybe the movies." Maura wasn't sure if Jane remembered so played it safe at the moment.**

**"Actually the guys wanted me to grab a drink with them after work, but we could go tonight." Jane felt bad for lying when she saw the look in her girlfriend's eyes.**

**"Oh, I have to work late tonight. You need to get dressed, you're going to be late for work." Maura got off the bed and went to put her heels on before moving to the door, grabbing everything she needed she called out she was leaving and slammed the door behind her.**

**"Damn it," Jane jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed for work before running out the door to her car, knowing Maura was upset and now mad since she slammed the door Jane ignored the traffic laws hoping to get to work before Maura as she needed to talk to the guys hoping they could vouch her story.**

**"Frankie," Jane ran in the bullpen though stopped dead in the tracks when she saw who he was talking to.**

**"Good morning Detective." Staring at her confused Jane now knew she was pretty much dead.**

**"Good morning Maura," Jane glared at Frankie ready to kill him if he said anything.**

**"Frost, still up for drinks tomorrow night?" Jane asked carefully as she put her side arm in the top draw of her desk before turning to her partner.**

**"Don't you already have plans with doctor isles?" Frost asked confused knowing it was the doctor's birthday.**

**"That's alright Barry, I'm going out." Maura smiled not seeing the glare Jane was giving Frost before she heard her name, confused as only a few people called her Jane at work she turned around shocked to see a woman walking towards her.**

**"Angela," Jane smiled not realising Maura was watching.**

**"Good morning Jane," the woman smiled.**

**"What are you doing in Boston, is your wife with you?" Jane asked with a smile not realising everyone was staring at them.**

**"She's at a meeting with her father, anyway how your nose is?" The woman asked concerned.**

**"Doesn't even hurt," Jane heard someone clear there throat which is when she remembered where they were.**

**"Anyway, I would like you to meet my brother Frankie, Frost and Korsak, my partners and Maura, my girlfriend. Guys this is Angela." Jane added as she turned around and led the woman to her friends.**

**"It's nice to meet all. Maura, Jane has told me a little about you." Angela shook their hands being polite.**

**"Angela, it's nice to meet you. I've heard a few things about you," Maura shook the woman's hand with a smile before glaring at Jane then turning around when she heard her name.**

**"Anyway, if you have a few minutes to talk. I saw there was coffee down stairs." Angela smiled to Jane wondering if something was going on with her and her girlfriend.**

**"Yeah, of course. Follow me." Jane lead her to the elevators taking a quick glance back at Maura to see the glare again, wondering what she did this time besides to pretend to forget her birthday.**

**"Jane forgot my birthday and now she's hanging out with another woman," Maura said as she sat on Jane's desk staring at the guys who were watching her worried.**

**"Seems like they were friends," Frankie said knowing his sister had some explaining to do.**

**"Do you talk about your guy friends in your sleep Frankie?" Maura asked quickly as she looked down.**

**"Maura, what's really going on? It can't be because she forgot your birthday or the woman we just met." Frankie asked as he leaned forwards, knowing something was more wrong he hoped to get it out of her.**

**"I have work to do," Maura got to her feet and was about walk off when Frankie grabbed her hand and sat her down at Jane's desk.**

**"What's going on Maura?"**

**"I'm just starting to think maybe she's pulling back, I mean she made other plans on my birthday, disappeared for a night and came back with a broken nose, won't tell me anything about what happened but Angela seems to know what happened. Maybe she's getting bored," Maura finished quietly, not getting a reply from Frankie she smiled to the guys before going to the elevator heading to the morgue.**

**"Is everything alright between you and your girlfriend?" Angela asked as she took a sip of her coffee.**

**"She thinks I forgot her birthday," Jane smiled as she grabbed her cup to take a sip.**

**"Did you?" Angela asked confused.**

**"Of course not, I plan on giving her that book and I have the whole day planned..." Jane smiled thinking she at least needed to let Maura know she was loved.**

**Talking for the next few minutes Jane finished her coffee and was about to head back upstairs when Angela's phone started ringing, letting her answer it Jane got to her feet and headed over to the counter.**

**"Hey ma,"**

**"Hey Sweetie, whose you're friend?" Angela smiled as she wiped the counter clean.**

**"Her names Angela, I met her when I was getting Maura's birthday present last weekend. Don't tell Maura ok, it's a surprise." Jane said quietly knowing by the smile on her ma's face she was happy to finally figure what where she went.**

**"What did you get her?" Angela asked with a smile.**

**"It's a surprise, I just hope she likes it." Jane whispers before she heard her name, turning around she smiled to her new friend as she walked back to the table.**

**"Tempe called, she's finished so I'm going to go meet her. It was good to see you Jane." Angela smiled as she put her phone back in her bag and went to hold her hand out for Jane.**

**"How long are you both in Boston?" Jane shook the woman hand with a smile.**

**"We leave at three, how come?" Angela smiled.**

**"Would you and Tempe like to join Maura and me for lunch if we're not called to a case?" Jane asked politely thinking maybe Maura could meet Tempe while they were in town.**

**"Of course, here is my number and just call if you're free. See you soon Jane," Angela said as she handed Jane her number with a smile before walking off towards the exit.**

**"Ma, can I take this?" Jane smiled to her ma as she took the rose from the vase on the counter, ordering Maura a coffee as well knowing she probably didn't have one she kissed her ma on the cheek and headed to the morgue.**

**Hearing music playing from Maura's office Jane hid the rose in the back of her pants hoping to surprise her girlfriend though as she got closer she heard sniffles, placing the coffee on the table by the office door she quietly opened it.**

**"Hey," she whispered.**

**"Jane, hey. Do we have a case?" Maura wiped her eyes as she looked away from her.**

**"No, I bought you coffee and wanted to apologise about this morning. What's happened?" Jane said in concern as she stepped forwards with a concerned look in her eyes, seeing Maura step away from her she didn't care and moved forwards again before pulling her into a hug.**

**"Hey, what's wrong?" Jane asked as she held Maura not caring if anyone saw.**

**"I'm sorry." Maura spoke into Jane's shoulder as she soon hugged Jane back though she was upset Jane forgot her birthday and made other plans.**

**"I bought you coffee and a small gift." Jane pulled back and kissed Maura gently before moving back to the door to grab the coffee she first put down, grabbing the rose from her back she handed them both to Maura before sitting down on the couch.**

**"Thank you Jane," Maura smelt the rose with a smile before placing it on her desk along with her coffee, moving to the door she closed it and latched the lock before she stood against it.**

**"Can I ask you something and please be honest?" Maura asked nervously coursing Jane to get to her feet, watching the look in Jane's eyes as she slowly walked towards her she already had her answer before she even asked by the twinkle in her girlfriends eyes.**

**"Of course I'll be honest, when have I lied to you?" Jane stopped only a few inches from Maura and without a second thought leaned in and kissed her softly, smiling against her lips as Maura kissed her back instantly, and Jane put her arms around her waist to pull her closer.**

**"Jane," Maura moaned in Jane's ear as she pulled back and Jane started kissing her neck.**

**"Mm," Jane whispered against the skin of Maura's neck as she moved her hands down, leaning down she carefully lifted Maura into her arms coursing the woman to squeal in surprise before wrapping her legs around Jane.**

**"I love you M," Jane whispered as she took Maura over to her desk and sat her on the side, moving her hands further down Jane moved her hand under Maura's skirt and rubbed her hands over her girlfriend's entrance, moved the fabric out of the way and heard Maura moan as she slipped two fingers inside her folds. Slowly pulling out she slammed into her girlfriend again over and over though slowly at first as she hasn't removed her lips from Maura's body.**

**"Is there a reason you came down here?" Maura asked breathlessly as she leaned against Jane's shoulder.**

**"Wanted to see if you wanted to grab lunch with Angela and her wife. They go home today so I invited them, I hope you don't mind." Jane whispered into Maura's neck as she rested against the desk which Maura was still sitting on with her stuff pushed everywhere.**

**"What time?" Maura asked as she stayed where she was for a few minutes.**

**"They leave at three so probably around one, are you ok?" Jane smiled before stepping back before Maura looked up at her.**

**"Yeah, are you?" Maura used her strength to get off her desk and stood up properly.**

**"Of course... I was thinking maybe we could do something tomorrow," Jane said with a smile when she the twinkle in Maura's eye. Grabbing her phone when it went off Jane smiled before answering it.**

**"Rizzoli. Yeah, be right there." Jane hung up and leaned forwards to give Maura a kiss before going to the door.**

**"Sean needs me for something. See you at lunch ok," Jane unlocked the door and was about to open it when Maura walked up to her.**

**"Ok, I love you Jane."**

**"I love you too Mau," Jane kissed her once again before leaving the office and headed up stairs.**

**"Rizzoli, can I get those files." Sean asked as Jane left the elevator and started back to her desk with a smile, nodding her head she opened her bottom draw and handed them over before she went to sit down.**

**For the next few hours as Jane worked at her desk doing her reports about her last few cases, she was about to log in to her computer when she heard the familiar clicking of heels coursing her to smile, pretending to be busy she kept her head down with a smile until the woman stood in front of her desk.**

**"Hey, are we going to lunch?"**

**"Of course, let me just see if Angela and her wife are free to join us." Jane placed her case files in her top draw and placed her sidearm and badge to her belt, smiling to the woman in front of her she was about to grab her phone when she forgot where she put the card Angela gave her.**

**"Detective," turning around when she heard her title Jane smiled to Sean as he walked towards her.**

**"Something wrong Lt?" She asked hoping they could still go to lunch.**

**"When you get back from lunch, I need to speak with you." Sean asked with a hint of a smile before looking behind Jane to see two woman walking into the bullpen.**

**"Can I help you ladies?" Sean asked with a smile as Jane went back to looking through her pockets.**

**"Just seeing if Jane and her girlfriend still wanted to get lunch," hearing the voice Jane froze, not for the reason the woman was actually there but because when she felt her pockets she couldn't feel what she placed in there earlier that morning on the way out the house.**

**"Rizzoli," hearing her name she bit the inside of her cheek and turned around with a smile.**

**"Ready Jane?" Maura asked with a smile who still hadn't turned around to see the women.**

**"Give me two seconds." Jane said before looking around the bullpen in panic, giving the women and Sean a panicked smile she excused herself and went to get Frankie who was by the coffee machine.**

**"Frankie," Jane whispered as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of view.**

**"Ow, Jane what the hell?" Frankie said as he almost dropped his cup.**

**"I think I lost the ring," Jane said in panic.**

**"How, I thought you locked it up?" Frankie rubbed his arm though kept his face on hers to see she was about to panic.**

**"I put it in my pocket this morning, now it's not there." Jane hissed at him unaware Maura and the two women by Sean could see what was going on.**

**"Calm down, go to lunch and I'll look in your desk. Did you want me to check your car?" Frankie tried to calm her down.**

**"Maura, please meet my wife Temperance." Angela smiled once Maura turned around, about to say something Maura stared at the woman in shock seeing who she actually was.**

**"You're Temperance Brennan." Maura said still in shock.**

**"That's me. So, are you a detective like Jane?" Tempe smiled as her shock the woman's hand.**

**"No, I work in the basement." Maura smiled before turning her head to see Jane hand her keys to Frankie looking like her was ready to panic before heading back over to them.**

**"I don't get it," Angela whispered to Tempe.**

**"I'm the ME," Maura smiled before Angela stared at her in shock.**

**"Really, you work on dead people?"**

**"Yeah she does, shall we go?" Jane smiled as she heard the last part.**

**"Sorry, just you don't look like you work in the basement." Angela said nervously before they started to the elevator.**

**"Should I be insulted?" Maura asked Jane quietly.**

**"No, she meant it as a compliment." Jane whispered before they walked in the small box.**

**"Didn't even have to steal them," Frankie waved Jane's keys in front of Frost as he made she Jane and Maura were gone, heading over to Jane's desk he opened the draws and started searching through them for the next few minutes.**

**"Here, she's going to kill us." Frost whispered with a smirk as he handed the younger Rizzoli a paper bag.**

**"So, how did you meet Jane?" Maura asked as she sipped her coffee as they sat in a booth of the dirty robber.**

**"Jane made me wear my coffee then bought me a new one to replace it," Angela smiled knowing Jane didn't want her to know about being in Washington yet.**

**"It's good to know your nose healed nicely," Temperance smiled as she sipped her coffee.**

**"Temperance fixed it after some woman elbowed her in the face." Angela saw the woman looked confused though smiled when she got her answer.**

**Talking for the next twenty minutes avoiding any topic of Jane being in Washington Tempe and Angela soon said good bye as they needed to get to the airport and Maura and Jane walked back to the station.**

**"Thank you Jane," Maura grabbed her girlfriends hand as they started walking.**

**"For what?" Jane asked with a smile though she could guess she already knew.**

**"Just, for being you." Maura knew it probably sounded stupid though didn't care as they arrived at the station hand in hand.**

**"You're welcome, I think." Jane was confused as she held the door open for Maura, letting her hand go she watched her girlfriend walk in and head for the elevators though before they made it to the boxes they turned around when someone called Jane's name.**

**"Janie,"**

**"Shit..." Jane whispered as the woman started towards her.**

**"Danni, oh my god. What are you doing here?" Jane said in fake enthusiasm going to hug the woman which confused Maura as she could tell Jane wasn't happy to see the woman.**

**"Can't I visit my favourite cousin?"**

**"Of course you can... Maura, this is Danni my cousin." Jane introduced the woman though before she could finish was interrupted by her.**

**"Oh, Maura." Watching the look on the woman's face Jane knew what was going to happened and signed in annoyance when the woman spoke.**

**"It's lovely to meet you Maura... Jane, my mother tells me you don't have a boyfriend, you should really start wearing dresses and maybe you'll be able to keep a man."**

**"It was really good talking to you but my Lt Wants to see me." Jane faked another smile before giving the woman a hug and was about to press the button for the elevator when the woman called out.**

**"Oh good, I want to see Frankie anyways."**

**"Great," Jane used sarcasm as they all walked in the elevator and headed up stairs.**

**"One word about Maura and you're dead," Jane rushed towards her brother leaving him confused though understood when he heard a woman's voice.**

**"Frankie,"**

**"Oh my god," Frankie whined before plastering a smile on his face before the woman reached him.**

**"Excuse me, Sean wants to see me." Jane started to the Lt's office and knocked twice before she was asked to come in.**

**"You wanted to see me?" Jane closed the door behind her.**

**"Jane, please take a seat." Sitting down Jane looked around the small office wondering what he wanted to talk to her about though seeing he looked nervous for some reason she went to say something until he spoke.**

**"I need you on perfection detail,"**

**"Excuse me." Jane asked shocked.**

**"In thirty minutes a plane from LA will be landing, I need you to protect Mrs. Oliver until the day after tomorrow, she will need to stay with you 24/7 until she needs to be picked up, oh and nobody not even Maura can know you are protecting her so say she's your distant aunty." Sean said as he handed over a file with every she needed to know.**

**"Sir, if she's staying with Maura and me, I need to tell Maura." Jane said shocked.**

**"Why?"**

**"Tomorrow is her birthday and I had the whole day planned out, I can't drag some woman around with us and Maura might be angry if I suddenly change plans." Jane explained though seeing the look her Lt gave her she nervous stood up and headed to the door as he said.**

**"Nobody and I mean nobody can know Jane and if your family asks, she's my sister considering they'll know she's not your family."**

**"Fine but if Maura leaves me because of this, you will need a gun to protect yourself." Jane walked out and slammed the door behind her as she started to her desk.**

**"Jane, would it be ok if I stayed with you for a few days?"**

**Turning around she forgot her cousin was even there and not caring why she was really there she called out as she headed to the elevators.**

**"You'll have to ask Maura."**

**Standing in the airport Jane held a sign with the name of the woman she was looking for and waited not sure how long before a woman walked over to her though what surprised her was the arm which was in a sling, giving the woman a smile she offered to take her bags before they left the airport and started their way home which Jane was convincing herself Maura was going to kick her out after she changed her plans once again.**

**Leading the woman inside once getting home Jane showed her where everything was before leading her to the spare bedroom.**

**"If anybody asks, your name is Polly and you're my Lt's sister. I'll let you get settled in." Jane said as she dumped the bags on the bed and started back to the door.**

**"Thank you Detective, I hope this is no trouble for you." Jane stopped when she heard the woman talk, thinking for a moment knowing it wasn't her fault Jane smiled before replying.**

**"No problem... When Maura gets home please don't feel nervous around her, if you need anything just ask. Shower's down the hall if you want one." Leaving the room Jane closed the door behind her and started down the hall towards the master bedroom and locked the door before collapsing on the bed knowing she was screwed when Maura got home.**

**"I wonder why Jane just left." Maura asked as she got out her car and started towards the front door with Jane's cousin following.**

**"She didn't look to happy before she left." Danni grabbed her bag and soon walked in the door behind Maura, watching the woman lock the door behind them Danni started to the kitchen only to stop in her tracks at the woman standing at the sink.**

**"How many people live here?" Danni turned to Maura confused.**

**"Only me and Jane, why?" Maura took her shoes off and placed them by the door.**

**"There's a woman sitting at your table in a pink robe." Danni said confused before Maura headed into her kitchen only to stop frozen seeing the woman sitting there with a cup of coffee.**

**"Who are you?" Maura asked confused as she walked in her kitchen, when the woman didn't respond she stepped forwards and tapped the woman on the shoulder quickly stepping back when the woman jumped.**

**"I'm sorry... Who are you?" Maura asked nicely.**

**"Jane said I could stay for a few days, I hope you don't mind." The strange woman said which confused Maura even more.**

**"Where is Jane?" Maura asked wondering why the woman wasn't answering her question.**

**"In the shower, I think." The woman said before Maura excused herself and started upstairs towards the master bedroom where she was hoping Jane would explain herself.**

**Walking in her bedroom she saw Jane wasn't actually in the shower but passed out on the bed in the same clothes she was wearing before she left work, wondering if she was ok she closed the door behind her and quietly made her way towards her girlfriend.**

**"Jane, sweetheart. Wake up," Maura tried to wake her up though as she touched her shoulder Jane groaned and tried to cover her head with one of the pillows.**

**"No," Maura pulled the pillow away and smiled when Jane opened her eyes slightly.**

**"Hey," Jane whispered as she smiled slightly.**

**"What to explain why there is a woman in our kitchen wearing a robe." Maura asked coursing Jane to open her eyes wide and quickly sit up.**

**"What did she tell you?" Jane asked as she quickly got off the bed, moving to the closet she pulled her shirt over her head and tried to find something to wear when Maura stood by the door and asked.**

**"Why is she here Jane?"**

**"Her name's Poppy, she's Sean's sister... He wants her to stay here until the day after tomorrow." Jane said as she grabbed her RedSox shirt about to put it on though froze when Maura said.**

**"Where is Danni supposed to be sleeping, she doesn't sound like the person willing to share with another woman."**

**"You didn't tell her about us did you?" Jane asked once she got her shirt on and stared at Maura confused.**

**"No, she's your family." Maura explained confused as Jane started towards her.**

**"Please don't tell her just yet,"**

**"Fine but you need to find somewhere for her to sleep." Maura turned around and started to the door only to stop when Jane grabbed her wrist, turned her around and softly pressed her against the door with her own body.**

**"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you first, I'll make it up to you." Jane said with a smile as she leaned down, giving Maura a soft kiss.**

**"I know you will," Maura bought her arms up and wrapped them around Jane's neck, bought her in close and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss though soon pulled back when there was a knock on the door.**

**"Jane, please sort this out." Maura whispered against Jane's lips before giving her one last kiss and letting her go, looking Maura in the eyes Jane felt bad for lying though decided it was safer for her and probably her annoying cousin that they didn't know the truth behind the woman who was staying with them.**

**"I love you M," Jane whispered before stepping back, reaching behind her Jane opened the door and slipped out the room to see her cousin standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.**

**"What do you want Danni?" Jane closed the door behind her and slipped past the annoying woman and headed to the kitchen though feeling the woman watching her walk she turned around and asked.**

**"What?"**

**"Where are you sleeping?" Danni asked with a weird smile.**

**"Maura is letting me share with her considering I'm not sharing with you and I don't think Poppy cares for a roommate during her visit." Jane smirked before continuing to the kitchen.**

**"Everything going ok?" Jane said quietly as she grabbed some coffee and poured herself a cup.**

**"Yeah, I just talked to your cousin... She seems to think you need a boyfriend." The woman spoke quietly as she sipped her coffee.**

**"I don't want one, she needs to mind her own business." Jane said then went to sit down before Maura walked in once changing from her work clothes.**

**"Coffee," Jane asked with a smile.**

**"Yes please," Maura said politely as she looked to the woman on the other side of the table.**

**"I didn't know the Lt. had a sister, it's nice to meet you." Maura said nicely as Jane handed her a cup of coffee.**

**"Where not very close but yeah, Sean is my brother." The woman smiled before glancing to Jane though Jane was too busy drinking her coffee to see the look, thinking for a moment Jane wanted to say something though didn't when Danni walked in the room all dressed nicely.**

**"Going out?" Jane said excited to get her out the house.**

**"Would you like to come Jane?" Danni asked nicely.**

**"I would love too, but I need to stay here." Jane smirked hoping to have her out the whole time she stayed in town.**

**"Why?" Danni asked confused.**

**"I'm cooking tea plus you should go have fun," Jane smiled brightly which Maura noticed as she was too happy to get rid of her cousin.**

**"Already, see you guys later." Danni waved before heading out the door.**

**Getting to her feet Jane walked over to the window and looked out, watching her cousin start walking down the street Jane blew out a breath and turned around with a smile.**

**"How long is she here for?" Jane asked nicely.**

**"Three days apparently," Maura replied as she got to her feet and went to place her cup in the sink.**

**"Longest three days of my life... You're expecting me to cook now, aren't you?" Jane whined as she looked to Maura, seeing the smile on her girlfriend's face she signed to herself.**

**"I'll go to the store," Jane smiled before leaving the kitchen to grab her shoes and wallet.**

**"Be back soon," Jane stopped by the kitchen to see Maura and the woman still there, remembering she wasn't supposed to leave her along she went to say something when the woman got to her feet and asked politely.**

**"Mind if I tag along, I need to get a few things?"**

**"Sure, Maura would you like to come?" Jane asked quietly once they were left alone, stepping closer to her Jane backed Maura against the sink and with a smile started thinking for a moment wondering if she could sneak a kiss not sure Poppy's views on same sex couples though hoped it was different from Danni's.**

**"Any special request for dinner, anything you want?" Jane whispered as she took a second to surprise her by lifting her onto the sink, placing her hands beside Maura's thighs she leaned close and spoke quietly.**

**"Anything you want?"**

**"I know what I want for desert." Maura whispered as she reached up to wrap her arms around Jane's neck, bringing her even closer Maura saw the love in her eyes and felt guilty for thinking Jane was losing interest. Bring their lips together she held Jane close not realising their guest stood in the door way surprised before quietly heading back upstairs hoping to make some noise so they both didn't feel embarrassed.**

**"I guess I'll come for a drive," Maura whispered as she pulled back when they heard the door close up stairs, getting off the sink she pecked Jane on the lips before going to grab her shoes just as their guest walked in the kitchen.**

**"Let's do this," Jane jumped in the driver's seat and started the engine as Maura got in the passenger seat and Poppy got in the back, leaving the driveway she headed to the store though before they got there was stopped in a traffic jam.**

**"Is this your first time is Boston, Poppy?" Maura asked once turning the radio off as there was nothing to listen to.**

**"No, my husband bought me here a few years ago... It's a lovely city." The woman replied before Jane's phone started ringing.**

**"Rizzoli," Jane put it on speaker as they slowly started moving.**

**"Jane, how is your guest settling in?" Hearing her Lt. Jane glanced to Maura with a smile before replying.**

**"Going good so far, can I call you back, I'm driving at the moment."**

**"Yeah of course." Hanging up once he finished Jane avoided looking to Maura, as she checked to make sure no cars where coming then turned the corner, feeling the tension in the air she decided to say something.**

**"You're not allergic to anything are you Poppy?"**

**"No, I'm not... So how long have you two known each other?" The woman asked with a smile.**

**"Just over six years," Jane replied with a smile as she turned off the Main Street.**

**"And lived together for how long?"**

**"Just over a year," Maura kept her eyes on Jane as she noticed Jane drumming her thumbs on the steering wheel.**

**"How come you were excited when your cousin said she was going out?"**

**"I have a very strong dislike for my cousin at the moment, I mean I do love her but she's really got to stop pushing me," Jane whined as she slowed down at the lights.**

**"Pushing you to do what?" Maura asked.**

**"To get a man, I mean if I wanted a man I'll go find one but I don't cause there's too many emotions. First they want marriage then kids, they assume the woman needs to quit her job and stay in the kitchen, if any man told me to stay in the kitchen I'll remind him there are knives in every draw." Jane finished annoyed as she turned the corner then instantly turned into the shopping centre car park.**

**Turning the car off Jane snatched her phone from the charger and jumped out the car still annoyed, heading towards the entrance of the building she knew Maura and poppy where following when she heard Maura call out to her.**

**"You don't want kids or want to get married?" Maura asked confused once reaching Jane.**

**"Of course I do, I didn't say I didn't. All I'm saying is I don't need a man to do so and my lovely cousin doesn't understand that." Jane stopped in her tracks hoping Maura didn't think she didn't want to get married.**

**"May be you should tell her, maybe then she'll stop hassling you," Poppy said as she grabbed a basket and stayed by Jane's side as she got one to.**

**"I tried... Hey Maura, any suggestion on what you would like for dinner." Jane turned her head to see Maura was looking at the shelf before grabbing something, giving her a smile when she reached her Jane was about to repeat her question when Maura answered.**

**"How about Angela's Risotto,"**

**"Yeah, ok." Jane smiled before she started grabbing things, quickly handing the basket to Maura when her phone started ringing again she answered it nervously.**

**"Rizzoli,"**

**"You haven't told Maura have you?" Hearing Sean on the other end Jane followed both ladies as they walked ahead of her.**

**"No though you better hope she doesn't hate me for this, I now have to change everything because of this job." Jane whispered not needing anybody to hear.**

**"How about tomorrow night I'll keep her safe while you take Maura out to dinner then I'll drop her off about twelve." Smiling hearing her boss she didn't realise Maura and Poppy stopped in their tracks until she looked up to see them watching her.**

**"That's sound like a great idea, see you tomorrow." Hanging up Jane smiled at both woman before going to take the basket back from Maura, walking around them she grabbed some rice from the shelf as she heard someone talking.**

**"Ma, are you sure about this..."**

**"FRANKIE," Jane turned the corner recognising his voice coursing him to jump and drop his phone.**

**"Jane, oh hey." Frankie quickly grabbed something from the shelf before picking his phone up.**

**"What you doing here Frankie?" Jane folded her arms over her chest staring at him waiting for an answer.**

**"Shopping, what does it look like?" Lifting her eyebrow trying to scare him she knew it was working when he stepped back and swallowed tightly.**

**"Ma wanted me to get details,"**

**"On what?" Jane asked annoyed.**

**"About why Danni's in town and why she's staying with you." Frankie replied nervously before he noticed Maura and another woman come around the corner just as Jane answered.**

**"If she wants to know, she can ask me herself."**

**"Yeah, ok. Hey Maura, woman I don't know. Bye." Frankie turned around and started to the exit as Jane called him to stop.**

**"What?" He turned around asking.**

**"Maybe you should put the tampons back." Jane smiled as she watched him bring his hand up to look at what he was holding before he seemed to freak out and drop them before going red in the face and rushing out the exit.**

**"Your brother?" Turning around Jane nodded before they continued through the aisles.**

**Grabbing everything she needed to make dinner Jane and Maura followed Poppy as she grabbed a few things, with Poppy in front Maura looked to Jane as she kept her distance wondering if something was wrong as she kept looking around.**

**"Something wrong?" Maura asked quietly as she bumped arms with Jane trying to get her attention.**

**"No, just thinking about some things. "Jane replied quietly thinking if she should make dinner at home or go out to a nice place for Maura's birthday though considering how the woman beside her thought she actually forgot she knew it would be a good idea to go out.**

**"Should I be worried?" Maura asked.**

**"No," Jane smiled before placing her arm over her girlfriend's shoulders and held her close.**

**Following Poppy towards the counter once she was done collecting what she needed Jane placed everything on the counter. Paying for everything that she had Jane glanced to Poppy wondering if she was ok as she's been quiet since they got to the shop, taking the bags they started out the exit and with Maura behind them Jane walked along side Poppy and asked quietly.**

**"Everything ok?"**

**"Yeah, of course..." Poppy replied with a smile that Jane could tell was fake, reaching the car she unlocked the doors and went to get in though as Maura jumped in she looked to Poppy and said.**

**"You know I am a detective, right?"**

**"Excuse me," Poppy said nervously.**

**"I could tell you were lying when I asked if you were ok. Did you want to talk about it?" Jane asked.**

**"After dinner if that's ok," Poppy said before opening her door and got in.**

**Getting home Poppy went straight to her room as Jane started preparing dinner in the kitchen and Maura went to have a shower.**

**"Jane?" Turning around when she heard her name she smiled to Poppy as she walked in and sat down.**

**"Yeah,"**

**"I'm guessing you want some answers." Poppy said nervously.**

**"You could say that... How come your here?" Jane asked quietly as she put the rice on the stove.**

**"I'm a witness in the Kennan trial, it was either this or jail until after tomorrow."**

**"Why jail?" Jane asked confused.**

**"Don't really know," Poppy replied with a smile.**

**"Does your husband know you're here?" Jane asked hoping everything was alright.**

**"Nope, like I wasn't told where he is... He was put somewhere else considering he was with me at the time. How come Maura doesn't know?"**

**"Sean doesn't want anyone to know which is why you need to be his sister until you leave..." Jane replied thinking that's what she was talking about.**

**"I'll be in the room if you need anything else." Poppy got to her feet and started back upstairs as she heard the front door open.**

**"Hey Janie, need help?" Turning around with a frown Jane was surprised Danni was back early and shrugged her shoulders and watched as her cousin went to sit down.**

**"Would it be ok if I invited someone for dinner?" Danni asked with a secret smile.**

**"Yeah sure," Jane wasn't really listening as she tried to do the measurements for the flour.**

**"Don't forget to ask Maura," Jane said just as someone knocked on the front door, asking Danni if she could get it Jane left the kitchen and started her way out the back door hoping to get her ma's help as she forgot what order to make the rice.**

**"Janie, what can I do for you?" Angela smiled as she opened the door to see a nervous Jane.**

**"I'm making dinner and I need some help with your risotto." Jane said not sure why she was nervous.**

**"Of course," Angela closed the door behind her and followed Jane to the main house, walking in Jane closed the door behind them as Angela started to the kitchen only to stop in her tracks.**

**"Ok, so I have the rice on already but I need," Jane stopped in her tracks in anger when she saw who was standing in Maura's kitchen, not sure what to say she glared at her cousin in anger ready to say something when Maura walked in the kitchen.**

**"I hope you don't mind Maura, Jane said I could bring someone to dinner." Danni said as she held on to the guys arm.**

**"It's no trouble, Jane always cooks too much anyways." Maura didn't sense the tension in the room as she went to grab a glass of water.**

**"Didn't you need help Jane?" Angela elbowed her daughter who looked ready to kill Danni.**

**"Yeah, just give me a moment. I just need to get something real quick." Jane turned around and started her way upstairs in anger, closing the door behind her not to softly she leaned against it and tried to think of a way to hide her cousin's body where nobody would find it.**

**"I'll go find Jane," Angela smiled at Maura before heading up stairs as her daughter has been gone for more than five minutes, knocking on the door where she knew Maura's and Jane's bedroom was she heard a soft answer.**

**"I'll be right out Maura,"**

**"Janie, open the door." Angela heard moving from the other side of the door before the door opened to show Jane standing there angry.**

**"I'm ready to kill her..." Jane said in anger as she moved away from the door and went to sit on the bed.**

**"Sweetheart, don't let her do this to you." Was all Angela said before leaving the room and went back down to the kitchen soon followed by Jane who still tried to find a way to hide a body without getting caught.**

**"Sorry about that," Jane said not caring who was listening as she went to continue with dinner with her Ma's help as everyone started talking. Letting the rice finish cooking Jane grabbed a beer from the fridge and not caring who was watching basically drank the whole thing in one gulp which got a strange look from Poppy who came down a few minutes before hand.**

**"Everything ok Jane?" Maura asked quietly as she came and stood by Jane who leaned against the counter.**

**"Yeah, trying to get something out of my head." Jane whispered before finishing off her beer, placing the bottle on the sink so she could wash it after dinner she grabbed another one not caring for the look Danni was giving her.**

**"Maura, do you mind watching dinner while I talk to my daughter." Angela saw her daughter was getting tipsy and knew why before grabbing her daughter's hand and dragged her out of the kitchen after her third beer in fifteen minutes.**

**"Sure," Maura was worried about Jane before she walked over to the stove and stirred the rice.**

**"Don't you think you've had enough Jane, you'll be drunk before the food is even served?" Angela let her daughter's hand go as they stood by the back door.**

**"She had no right bringing him here," Jane said in anger.**

**"Calm down before you end up killing her," Angela said before going back into the kitchen where she saw Maura stirring the food.**

**Walking back in the kitchen Jane took over dinner inviting Angela to stay which she accepted before they all sat around the table to eat, not listening as Angela talked to Danni, and Jane offered everyone a drink before grabbing herself a beer knowing either way she didn't care if she killed her cousin.**

**"So Jane... How long have you and Maura lived together?" Danni asked as she slowly started eating.**

**"Just over a year," Jane said once she finished choking on her mouthful.**

**"How come you live here anyway, did you lose your apartment?" Danni asked before Angela turned to Jane shocked not sure what was going on.**

**"You do know Jane and Maura are," Angela started only to get interrupted by Jane who started coughing.**

**"Ma, can I talk to you." Jane said as she quickly got to her feet and walked into the kitchen after giving her ma a glare.**

**"What?" Angela asked confused as she followed her daughter into the room to see her grab a beer and open it.**

**"Danni doesn't know and she can't know, please don't tell her." Jane said in panic though quietly not needing anybody to hear them.**

**"Jane, she needs to know... Have you considered how Maura might be feeling, you keeping her a secret from your family?" Angela said quietly and seeing Jane look down she knew she daughter did think about it and felt guilty though for some reason still didn't want her cousin to know.**

**"I'm not ashamed of her if that's what you're saying but you know how Danni is, she can't know the truth yet." Jane said quietly.**

**"Sweetheart, she's your cousin." Angela said sadly knowing her daughter was right and felt bad knowing what Maura must be thinking.**

**"I know," Jane said quietly before finishing her beer then left the kitchen once wiping her eyes, sitting at the table she slowly finished her food once again not caring for the conversation though saw Poppy talking to Danni as Angela walked back in the room.**

**Placing everyone's dishes in the dishwasher not in the mood to wash them Jane excused herself up stairs and went straight to the bathroom hoping to have a nice bath thinking Maura was mad and once changing plans kick her out which she wouldn't blame her for.**

**"Jane, can I come in?" Hearing Danni knock on the door Jane groaned and turned the water off before going to open the door only a tiny bit.**

**"Yes Danni,"**

**"I was wondering if I could borrow your car so Poppy and I can go to a bar or somewhere for a few drinks." Looking at Danni thinking she must be crazy to think she let her borrow her car, about to answer she thought about what she said about poppy joining her coursing her to sign.**

**"I'm tagging along then," Jane groaned knowing she couldn't leave the poor woman with her cousin considering how her cousin got when she was drunk and Sean would take her badge.**

**"Yay, maybe we can get you a man if you come." Danni clapped her hands before turning around and started back down stairs.**

**"What did she say?" Angela asked expecting a no but was surprised when her niece replied.**

**"Said she's tagging along, maybe this way she'll actually look at a man..."**

**"I thought she said she didn't want a man, maybe you should listen to her." Poppy said as she looked at the annoying younger woman who was already on her nerves but didn't say anything as she was Jane's family.**

**"She can't exactly live with Maura her whole life, can she?" Danni said with a smile, not seeing the looks Angela and Maura where giving each other she grabbed her bag.**

**"Let's get this over with," Jane walked in the kitchen coursing everyone to stare at her shocked.**

**"What are you wearing?" Danni yelled almost offended.**

**"Clothes, can we go." Jane tried not to smile seeing Maura tried not to laugh.**

**"Not until you change into real clothes, let's find you something sexy to wear," Danni clapped her hands before heading upstairs.**

**"Would it be classed as homicide if she accidentally falls down the stairs," Jane whispered to herself as she turned around and headed back to her room not realising the other people in the kitchen heard her.**

**"Poor Janie, when would that girl get the message?" Angela whispered.**

**"No way in hell," everyone turned to the stairs when they heard Jane yell loudly.**

**"Please Jane,"**

**"Not a chance." Jane yelled before they heard something make a loud noise, thinking Jane finally killed Danni everyone in the kitchen got worried for a moment before they heard the annoying voice.**

**"Why not, just this once."**

**"Fine, get out so I can change." Jane said in anger coursing Maura to get worried as Jane rarely got anger until something was troubling her.**

**"I'll be right back," Maura said quietly as she left the kitchen and started to her room, smiling to Danni as they passed each other on the stairs she stopped outside her door and knocked quietly.**

**"What now Danni?" hearing Jane on the other side Maura quietly opened the door then leaned against it once closing it behind her, watching Jane struggle into the dress Danni must have given her to wear she smiled slightly before continuing watching the woman she loved.**

**"Hey," she whispered coursing Jane to jump before turning around.**

**"I'm going to end up killing her Maura, she mentions I need a man once more time and I won't be able to stop myself..." Jane said annoyed before she slowly walked towards her lover.**

**"Please don't kill her, I would hate to send you to jail." Maura tried to get her to smile and smiled herself when she saw the small one appear on Jane's face.**

**"I love you Maura," Jane whispered into her girlfriends ear as she pressed their bodies together, thinking Danni would get annoyed if she took too long Jane didn't care before pressing their lips together in a heated kiss, smiling as she felt Maura wrap her arms around her neck Jane didn't stop as it soon turned heated when Maura bit her bottom lip though as she didn't mind she slowly moved her hand down her girlfriends body every so softly only to stop at the rim of her pants.**

**"I love you too Jane," Maura whispered as she kept her bottom lip between her teeth as Jane continued down her body, arching her back away from the door she quickly locked it not needing to be interrupted as she tried not moaning when she felt Jane's scared hand slowly slip into her pants and kept moving down though before Jane even started she groaned in annoyance when there was a knock on the door.**

**"Can you hurry up Jane?"**

**"I'm doing my hair and brushing my teeth." Jane said annoyed.**

**"Make sure you look good," hearing the footsteps start back to the stairs Jane dropped her head to Maura's shoulder and swore quietly.**

**"What a way to ruin a moment," Jane whispered as she left her head on Maura's shoulder.**

**"Just think Jane, if you hurry back we can finish what we started," Maura felt bad as she pulled Jane into a hug, feeling Jane remove her hand from her pants she held her close for a few moments hoping she was ok.**

**"I'm sorry," Jane whispered as she pulled back and gave Maura a soft smile, looking down she really hated the dress and decided no way in hell she was wearing it so took it off and went to find a nice pair of jeans and the T-shirt she knew Maura liked on her, knowing Maura was watching her get dressed she smiled slightly before whispering.**

**"You know Doctor Isles, if you don't look away I'm afraid we won't be leaving this room anytime soon."**

**"Considering your cousin just ruined our moment, do you have a problem with that," Maura smiled as she bit her bottom lip thinking of just ripping her pants off and taking her right now.**

**"I won't stop you but I'm sure someone else will," Jane turned around with a smile before grabbing a hair tie from the draws and went to put her hair in a ponytail.**

**"That's why you need to hurry back," Maura moved away from the door and went to give Jane a soft kiss before going into the bathroom.**

**"I'm screwed," Jane whispered as she watched Maura walk in the bathroom, wanting to grab her gun she left the room and started down stairs to the kitchen.**

**"What happened to the dress I gave you?" Danni asked disappointed.**

**"I don't wear them, why start now. Can we just go please?" Jane said as she grabbed her keys and wallet and headed for the door.**

**"Jane," hearing Maura behind her Jane turned around only for her breath to catch in her throat.**

**"Yeah," Jane coughed out trying not to smile.**

**"Please don't drive, you've already had a few beers." Maura said getting a smile from Poppy who thought it was sweet though noticed Danni have a weird look on her face.**

**"I'll be fine," Jane whined.**

**"Jane," Maura warned.**

**"I can drive us, if Jane wouldn't mind, of course." Poppy said with a smile.**

**"Thank you Poppy, have a good night." Maura smirked when Jane looked at her before handing her keys over.**

**"Maybe I should bring my gun." Jane said quietly before they continued out the door.**

**"Angela, why won't Jane tell Danni?" Maura asked Jane's mother as they both sat in the kitchen each with a coffee.**

**"Growing up Danni's had a very strong dislike for same sex couples, I've known for years Jane always defended them but one day I'm not sure what happened, everything just stopped, they didn't talk when her parents came over and Jane just stopped doing anything. I'm surprised they're talking now, last time they talked was twelve years ago." Angela replied with a smile wondering why he niece was in fact in town.**

**Getting to the bar Jane followed Poppy towards the bar and ordered a beer thinking if she got drunk Danni would leave her alone and she could get home faster.**

**Staying on their stalls both Jane and Poppy watched Danni talk to a few people before disappearing on to the dance floor.**

**"Jane, I want you to meet Steven. He's a lawyer," Danni smiled as she bought him up to Jane.**

**"Hi, sorry I'm not interested." Jane smiled politely before going back to her beer, looking to Poppy who looked like she was ready to slap her cousin Jane smiled before thinking maybe she knew something and wasn't telling her.**

**"Jane, just one dance please." Danni begged thinking if she could get Jane one dance with the man her night was just beginning.**

**"No Danni," Jane looked down when her phone started going off, wondering who would possibly messaging her now she quickly opened the message shocked at what was in the message. Knowing the message was from Maura she choked on her beer wondering what has gotten into her though didn't mind at all.**

**'Nice pic,' Jane messaged back with a smirk, putting her phone away she grabbed her beer when she noticed some guy was talking to Poppy, watching him carefully she hoped he wasn't dangerous though thought it was a good excuse to beat someone up though knew Maura would be mad at her, not taking her eyes off them for the next few minutes she got defensive when the man grabbed her arm.**

**"Everything ok Poppy?" Jane asked as she stood up and tried to scare the man off, watching the man was about to say something Jane felt someone press up against her, about to say something she didn't get a chance when the man spoke quietly.**

**"You're both going to come with us, try anything and I would love to give Mrs. Oliver a bullet."**

**"Where are we going?" Jane asked as they were both led towards the exit, not seeing Danni clapping her hands excitedly behind them Jane wished she had a gun before they were both led towards the black car outside.**

**"Get in," getting pushed towards the car both Jane and Poppy got in the back seat before the guys got in beside them...**

**"Jane," Maura walked down stairs when she heard the door open and close.**

**"Isn't she back already?" Danni asked as she walked into the kitchen.**

**"No, why would she be?" Maura asked concerned something may have happened.**

**"I thought they'll both be back, guess they're having more fun than it looked like, how is it she could get a man but I can't..." Danni said annoyed as she grabbed some coffee before going into the living room where she was sleeping.**

**"Excuse me," Maura asked as she walked into the living room and went to sit down.**

**"Poppy and Jane left with two guys, she looked drunk and couldn't keep her eyes off the man talking to Poppy..." Danni shrugged as she slowly sipped her coffee not realising the look Maura had on her face before she stood up and went up to her room.**

**"Close your eyes." Looking at the man like he was crazy Jane glanced to the woman besides her seeing she was scared and thought for a moment.**

**"Why?" Jane asked scared.**

**"If you don't Mrs. Oliver dies," the man demanded before both woman closed their though Jane wished she hadn't when something was blown in her face, not sure what was just blown on her face Jane started coughing as they roughly came to a stop.**

**"GET OUT." Being dragged out of the car Jane made sure poppy was ok before the car sped off, wondering where they were Jane looked up and was surprised to see they were outside Maura's house.**

**"Get up," Jane helped Poppy up and started towards the front door, trying to focus she unlocked the door and quietly walked in. Finding it quiet she helped Poppy up to the room though once getting her in bed she started to the kitchen in a giggly mood.**

**Opening the fridge she tried to focus before going to open the freeze not being able to find anything to eat, taking the ice cream out she sat on the floor and started crying as she opened the container.**

**"I'm sorry," Jane cried as she took the spoon and went to take a spoonful and put it in her mouth.**

**"Doctor Isles," Maura answered her phone as it started buzzing from the bedside table.**

**"Doctor Isles. Wake Jane up, we have a body." Hearing Korsak on the other end Maura looked to her side wondering where Jane was before replying.**

**"What's the address?" Maura asked thinking she could get dressed then call Jane wondering where the hell she was, getting the address from Korsak then hanging up Maura was about to walk into the bathroom when she heard a noise down stairs, thinking Danni was making a coffee she figured she could get one and headed down stairs though seeing Jane's cousin passed out on the couch she walked into the kitchen and froze in her steps when she saw Jane crying on the floor.**

**"Jane, oh my god. What happened?" She said in a rush as she started towards the woman on the floor.**

**"I messed up Maura, I ate all your ice cream... I'm sorry, I'll buy you some more." Jane cried as she put the spoon back in her mouth, not seeing the look Maura was giving her she kept crying.**

**"Jane, what happened tonight?" Maura asked concerned.**

**"I'm so tired of Danni telling me I need a man, I don't want a man Maura, I'm already happy." Jane continued crying wondering if there was any more ice cream as she was close to finishing the container.**

**"Hey, sweetheart. Please stop crying." Maura carefully took the container from her and went to bring her into a hug wondering what was wrong.**

**"Korsak called, we have a body but I can call if you want to go sleep." Maura said quietly thinking Jane was just drunk and tired.**

**"No, I can go," Jane wiped her eyes once they pulled back, making sure she was all clean she went to put her shoes on as Maura went upstairs to quickly get dressed.**

**Getting in the car letting Maura drive as she had trouble focusing, Jane leaned her head against the window when she noticed the service station open on the corner before looking to Maura in a hurry.**

**"Stop," Jane all but shouted coursing Maura to slam the breaks on shocked...**

**"What?" Maura asked before Jane jumped out the car and headed to the servo, watching her walk off confused Maura turned the corner and started into the car park wondering what the woman was doing when she walked in the building. Staying in the car figuring she wait for Jane to come back out Maura drummed her hands on the steering wheel confused until she gave up and jumped out the car wondering what she was doing.**

**"Is she with you?" Looking at the man confused as he was pointing to the freezer Maura started towards him and what she saw made her heart break, Jane was eating ice cream and crying all over again.**

**"How much for the ice cream," Maura handed the man some money before helping Jane to her feet, leading her outside as she refused to let the container go Maura helped Jane into the passenger seat before getting back in though didn't start the engine let.**

**"Sweetheart, look at me." Maura said quietly as she touched Jane's hand.**

**"Jane, what's wrong?" Maura said as Jane looked like she just got yelled at.**

**"I'm sorry," Jane handed the ice cream over and looked out the window thinking Maura hated her for not sharing the ice cream.**

**"You should eat it," Maura said quietly before putting her seat belt on and starting the engine, leaving the car park she continued to the crime scene though making sure Jane's door was locked not needing her to jump out the car again.**

**"Let's go Jane," Maura came to a stop beside a police car and looked to Jane surprised she managed to eat the whole container already as it's only been ten minutes.**

**"Where's the body?" Maura asked as she led Jane towards Korsak who looked like he wanted to yell at some people.**

**"Under the large tree. Everything ok Jane?" Korsak asked confused as Jane looked up and looked to the sky which was full of stars.**

**"What a beautiful night to watch the stars," Jane said ignoring Korsak as she started turning around in a circle to see all of them not seeing any of the detectives give her weird looks.**

**"What is she doing?" Frankie asked quietly as he watched his sister stare at the sky all excited.**

**"Watching the stars apparently, hasn't even asked about the body." Korsak whispered watching his former partner.**

**"Maura look, a shooting star." Jane yelled loudly getting everyone's attention who stood there thinking she was crazy.**

**"Jane, get back to work." Not even glancing towards the man who spoke loudly Jane smiled brightly before she started towards Maura though as she got closer to the body she started crying.**

**"Poor girl, she didn't deserve this..." Jane cried as she leaned down and looked the body closer, thinking she saw something she forgot about wearing gloves and got on her knees to get a closer look.**

**"Jane, what are you doing?" Maura asked shocked as she leaned over the body.**

**"Shh," Jane whispered as she put her ear closer to the girls face.**

**"Jane," hearing someone call her name Jane ignored them before sitting up a tiny bit and pressed her fingers to the girl's neck hoping to find a pulse.**

**"Rizzoli, what the hell are you doing?"**

**"Shut up," Jane whined as she tried to feel for a pulse though not getting one she looked closely at the girls face to see maggots through her hair around the wound.**

**"Your sister has finally lost her mind." Crow laughed at Frankie as everyone watched Jane.**

**"Move back a moment," Jane said to Maura as she had trouble focusing.**

**Looking closely to the girl's face Jane thought she saw tears run down the girls face, watching her face for a few minutes Jane saw it before looking to Maura.**

**"She's not dead,"**

**"What do you mean she's not dead?" Maura asked confused.**

**"She's crying, look." Jane said quietly before Maura leaned forwards hoping to see what Jane was talking about and when she did she quickly called for help, dragging Jane away she watched Jane stare up at the sky again as a paramedic came over to see what they were saying was the truth.**

**"She's alive," hearing the paramedic yell out Maura dragged Jane towards the car before she said again.**

**"Another shooting star, make a wish Maura." Jane smiled to herself as she looked upwards again, not listening to all the yelling as they worked on keeping the girl alive, not realising people were watching her she closed her eyes and smiled before she was sent to forwards.**

**"Shit, sorry Jane." Looking at the man confused Jane smiled before replying though as she did shocked everyone.**

**"No harm done Crow, accidents happen."**

**"Excuse me?" Crow asked freaked out she didn't insult him.**

**"What?" Jane asked smiling as she caught her footing.**

**"Nothing," Crow stepped back as he went back to work leaving Jane there alone, knowing something was wrong he watched her look up before Maura came and got her.**

**"We need to go to the station, the Lt Want's everyone looking for anyone who might have hurt the girl,"**

**"Ok, I need my ice cream first." Jane headed to the car followed by a confused Maura.**

**Getting in the car Maura started towards the station worried and even more concerned when Jane started crying cause she ran out of ice cream, coming to a stop in the car park Maura helped Jane out and headed inside, taking the elevator up to the bullpen she led Jane towards the bathroom before anyone saw them as she wanted to know what the hell was going on.**

**"Jane, I want to know what's going on with you. You haven't stopped crying for more than a few minutes and I'm scared something's wrong." Maura leaned against the door and watched Jane just stand there confused.**

**"I'm sorry, you have no reason to be scared Maura." Jane felt fuzzy but as she looked in the mirror she smiled as her hair was messy before going to fix it.**

**"You jumped out the car at the crossing of an intersection, for ice cream and sat by the freezer eating it and crying, either tell me what the hell happened last night or I'll call your mother." Maura threatened knowing by the look on Jane's face she was just as confused as she was before.**

**"What did you say?" Jane asked not hearing a word she said and not from lack of trying as her head started spinning.**

**"Forget it," Maura moved away from the door and left the bathroom,**

**"Rizzoli," hearing someone yell her name Jane turned around to see Sean walking towards her anger, not seeing everyone staring at her she when to say something when he reached her.**

**"Lt."**

**"What the hell are you doing here?" Sean yelled at her.**

**"I was told you wanted everyone here because of the woman." Jane said confused.**

**"That wasn't including you, go home..." Sean said in anger before turning around and walking off though as he noticed she didn't move he looked to Frankie.**

**"Take her home then get back here."**

**"Yes sir," Frankie grabbed his jacket and started for his sister.**

**"Let's go Jane," turning around they headed for the elevators though as they walked in Jane asked.**

**"Mind if we stop for ice cream?"**

**"It's three in the morning Jane," Frankie said surprised as he pressed the button for the ground floor.**

**"I haven't had ice cream in a while though." Jane replied with a smile, leaning against the back wall she stared at her brother with a smile.**


End file.
